Silverhawk
A small Hunter with a big attitude, Silverhawk is the perfect specimen of your average Hunter... at first glance. Dig deeper, look past the fedora and the aviator sunglasses, and one finds secrets that are not for the faint of heart. She has naturally brown hair, though Certech experiments turned it white whenever she was exposed to a certain kind of radiation. She is, at first glance, all Human, as she wears aviator sunglasses to hide her eyes, which are sky-blue and glow like an Awoken's. Biography Pre-Dysfunctional Silverhawk was born to an Awoken mother and a Human father roughly three hundred years prior to the events of Fever. She was deemed impossible to exist as Humans and Awoken were too genetically different to reproduce, making her birth a one in a literal zillion chance. Because the chances of having a child were so low, her parents adopted Nathan, a young black boy, as their son some years before she was born. Little is known about any of them, except that Nathan absolutely adored his little sister, nicknaming her "Flower". At the age of seven, Certech attacked her home village, killing everyone in it, including her parents and Nathan. Certech had heard of her hybrid nature, and wanted her for an experiment to create a living weapon. Certech's experiments included dowsing her in an experimental form of radiation that killed normal Human and Awoken subjects. However, because of her unique genetic makeup, she absorbed the radiation, giving Certech exactly what they wanted: a living weapon. As such, she kills every living thing she touches the moment it even grazes her skin. At some point, Heather escaped and was brutally murdered somewhere outside the facility, thrown into a frozen river at which point she died from both drowning and her wounds inflicted during escape. Fever Silverhawk first appears in Chapter Three, where Cayde-6 calls her in after the Queen falls ill with a disease, a severe, genetically-modified illness released by the Fallen. The Vanguard, sent to negotiate with the Reef on finding a cure, introduces her to Prince Udlren, who immediately dislikes her, especially after she calls him "princess". During the meeting, Cayde reveals that the Fallen got the disease from a building belonging to Certech, a Clovis Bray-eque organization that researched ways to fight the Darkness during the Collapse with morally questionable techniques. It is hinted that Silverhawk had some sort of past with Certech, but Cayde is called away by an urgent transmission revealing that Commander Zavala had caught the disease, making Cayde the last active Vanguard, as Ikora fell ill several days prior. Cayde leaves, and Silverhawk and Uldren go to find Variks, to see if he has any useful information on the Fallen who released the disease. At his tent, they meet Martin, a young Voidwalker and Silverhawk's adoptive brother. He is revealed to be extremely intelligent, and got along with Variks quite well (despite the scribe's trouble with understanding metaphors and the like). Silverhawk also pulled Martin out of panic mode after he learns they only have five days to find the cure, or Ikora may die. It is shown, during the ensuing trip to Venus, that Silverhawk and Martin may often engage in contests to see who can make the loudest farting noise; much to Uldren's chagrin, as his comms are stuck open for the entire trip. After arriving, Silverhawk, despite Uldren's protests, leaves for Earth, wasting a day, to retrieve her favorite gun, which she had left in Cayde-6's care while it was being cleaned. The next morning, Uldren nearly kills her, but is stopped by a Fallen ambush, the Fallen having captured an Ogre, and setting it on them. Silverhawk charges the small army on the back of her Sparrow, which is heavily modified for road-kill action. Uldren, meanwhile, runs for the cover of the rainforest to avoid gunfire, and decides to desert the two of them on the basis that they are "idiots" and are slowing him down. Silverhawk next appears at the top of the Certech tower that Uldren is searching for the cure in, right before the shock wave of her and Martin's ships entering the atmosphere starts to send the building crashing down. The next chapter reveals that, after finding the place where Prince Uldren faked his death, her and a guilt-ridden Martin continued to the Certech tower alone, her struggling with buried memories of her death, which has something to do with Certech, the whole time. Upon arriving at the building, they have a brief shouting match with Petra after telling her Udlren is dead, and they are attacked by the creature that, presumably, killed him. Silverhawk grabs Martin and drives into the building, giving him severe road burn in the process, but saving his life. Petra, learning they are all right, threatens to kill them for getting Uldren killed before she is cut off entirely by a strange interference outside. Silverhawk and Martin climb up the building, her leaving her Sparrow halfway up, and when they find the source of the interference, a figure from Silverhawk's past is revealed to be the one responsible. An old recording reveals that he is betraying his organization, and he apologizes deeply for something he did to Silverhawk, finding his own experiments to have been repulsive. The figure then reveals he hid an equation for the disease's cure at a laboratory on Earth, and then begins to talk about the experiments done on Silverhawk, but the old computer short-circuits, and Silverhawk begins to cry, thinking that perhaps he'd been about to tell her how to fix whatever it was that he'd done to her. Martin comforts her, and then pulls her to the top floor when their Ghosts detect an Awoken life sign storming up the building, presumably Petra. She goes back down to fetch her Sparrow, and discovers Uldren in the room leading to the computer. The building begins to collapse, and he slides down towards the windows, her failing to hold on to him. He lands on the wall, which then collapses, and she jumps out after him, having her Ghost, Westley, magnetically pull her Sparrow out the building. She lands on it, grabs Uldren, and they make a haphazard crash-landing of sorts, her breaking her leg in the process. Her ship comes in at the last moment, as the building is about to fall on top of them, and Westley transmatts them aboard, where she yells at Prince Uldren for faking his death and making them all worried. They then engage several small Fallen attack Scoutships, after which she reveals to Uldren that his hair was messed up beyond repair during his fall from the Certech building, though her fedora protected her from meeting a similar fate. While he cuts his hair, she tends to her broken leg, giving herself a pain reliever and putting on a thin splint to hide the injury. Afterwards, she calls Uldren out on his cover story for what happened while they were separated, and the real reasons for his disappearance. it is assumed that her trust in him decreases because of this, and she surmises that, if he knew the truth about her, he would look at her with disgust. Silverhawk and Martin then blow off Uldren's plans for assaulting the Ketch where the rest of the disease samples are, and the Huntress launches her own attack while Martin and Uldren land. She boards the Ketch while they fight outside, retrieving a sample, and planting several explosives along the interior on her way out. Upon leaving, she engages the Fallen in a display of Bladedancing that manages to briefly impress Uldren. Martin, however, scolds her for being reckless, before the two of them pull out their custom heavy weapons, the Deathening, a machine gun, and the Sparky-Sparky Boom-Boom Stick, a rocket launcher, in a routine they dubbed "doom and boom". Martin cuts the Fallen down with the Deathening whilst Silverhawk destroys the Ketch with her own weapon, resulting in a massive explosion, during which she poses in front of and sends the picture to Cayde and Petra, much to Cayde's delight and Petra's fury, as she is putting Uldren in danger. Meanwhile, on the ground Silverhawk runs from the falling debris of the explosion with Uldren and Martin. They run into the forest, where they are shortly attacked by living vines, which try to strangle the trio to death. However, Silverhawk withers the plants by touching them with her bare skin, freeing herself, Martin, and Uldren, who pulls his gun on her almost immediately. She takes her sunglasses off, revealing that her eyes glow, and that she is an Awoken-Human hybrid; which is deemed by most to be impossible, as Awoken are too genetically different to have children, let alone perfectly formed ones. It was because of her unique DNA that Certech's experiments to create a human weapon worked on her, and nobody else. Anything living dies the moment it touches her bare skin. Uldren agrees to keep it a secret, Martin convincing him to do so on the basis that the prince owes the Hunter a life debt, though Uldren, fearful of the amount of power Silverhawk possesses, soon falls under the assumption that the two Guardians might secretly be mass-murderers. A flash-back reveals how "The River", the figure from the computer earlier, helped Silverhawk escape from he lab he was running the experiments on her in. She is violently murdered by a Certech Guard somewhere outside the facility, and she is, dying, thrown in a frozen river, where she drowns, to be found centuries later by Westley. Heading deeper into the jungle, they escape in Martin's Javelin from a clearing, and Silverhawk transmats to her own ship mid-flight, Uldren taking Martin's controls. They then, outnumbered but with Petra on the way, engage three Skiffs and over a dozen Scoutships. Silverhawk does another reckless run against the Fallen, and towards the end of the fight, Uldren is kicked out of the driver seat after being attacked by Martin's pet cat, Peppermint, and the Warlock completes a risky move with the Hunter, saving her from the Scoutships that had been chasing her now-damaged ship. On Petra's Assault Ship, the Cirrus, Silverhawk's ship is seen to, and she is sent to bring the disease samples to the local Doctor and Scientist, Faroth, who kicks her out of his lab for messing with his experiments. She sums everything up when he reveals the disease was specifically designed to kill Awoken, in the the slowest, most painful way possible, before Martin freaks out again, and they presumably re-create the routine witnessed in Variks's tent earlier. She is later seen teasing Martin the the Cirrus's infirmary, and then again before the trio set off for Krakatoa, where the equation for the cure is located. Silverhawk drops with Uldren on her Sparrow onto the sea, and up the mountain, kicking Uldren off at some point before reaching the facility. At the lab, she and Westley debate about mice while he is hacking a terminal, searching for information on her. She locates the cure in a vault, in a secret room that is now filled with lava. The cure is carved into a metal canister, which is searing hot, so she takes off part of her wrist guard to reinforce her glove. Leaving, they find a small crew of Fallen messing about on her Sparrow. A vent blast causes and drop the cure, and her exposed wrist is severely burned when she tried to stop it from rolling into a fissure. A Fallen shoots her hand, causing her to drop the cure, and she uses arc blade to kill the crew and kick Dreg off her Sparrow. Despairing, for her and Martin's foster mother has the disease, she drives away to help Uldren, who has become outnumbered and out of ammo. They are blasted into the sky by a volcanic vent, and Martin drives his ship low to catch then, Silverhawk praising her friend, and later doting upon her woe-begotten, damaged Sparrow. Upon her going up to tell Martin about the cure, Uldren sees it as a chance to kill her before she killed him, only to overhear Martin comforting the Huntress, as she is blaming herself and her deathtouch for failing their mother and getting everybody killed. Realizing that he is making a mistake, Uldren retreats, but silently vows to kill her if she goes near the queen, only to remember his sister would be dead very shortly. Back at the Tower, a forlorn Silverhawk tells Cayde he chose the wrong Hunter for the mission, as she had failed him. However, it is soon revealed that, when trying to stop the cure from rolling into the fissure, the equation was branded onto her wrist. Later, she and Martin are shown sneaking out of the Tower three days after the cure's distribution. Uldren threatens her while Martin converses with Petra, and she and Martin beat a hasty retreat when Terra-27, the Tower's head Doctor, chases after them. Later, when Uldren is shown investigating the work of the Crow who the Fallen infected at the Certech tower, consequently spreading the disease to the Reef, he discovers footage of an eleven-year-old Silverhawk being injected with the radiation that gives her her deathtouch, and is disturbed by what he sees. 15 Seconds Westley (though he has yet to be named) revives Silverhawk, who is twelve. The young girl is traumatized by what had happened, having been stabbed to death as well as drowned by a Certech guard after attempting to escape. She is seen again at the Tower a month later, under a caretaker named Alisha. Silverhawk, who had not given her true name, is called "Kelly". She also has refused to take her armor off, claiming it was unsafe to do so. Alisha believes that Kelly is afraid something will hurt her, when in reality she is afraid of killing someone by accident with her deathtouch. Alisha forces the helmet off of her, and touches her face, causing her to die. Silverhawk, distressed, and despairing over her monstrous nature, runs away, and attempts to commit suicide, as she believes it is the only way for the world to be safe from her. However, she is stopped by a young Martin, who manages to talk her down despite his fear of the storm. he then takes her to a midnight cinema, hosted by Andal Brask and his apprentices, Cayde and Tevis, screenings being an old Tower tradition. Cayde manages to convince her(though with poor articulation), that her deathtouch does not make her evil, but what she chooses to do with it. Brask, Cayde, and Tevis cover up the true nature of Alisha's death as part of a plot to protect Silverhawk, then known only as Heather, and give her the most normal life as possible. Years later finds Heather a very excitable person a year later, jumping on Martin's bed to wake him up in time to send off Brask, Cayde, and Tevis, the latter two having finally completed their training. She drags him down to the hangar, where they wave the Hunters off before being kicked out, as the Queen of the Reef would be arriving soon. Heather devises a prank to play on the visiting royalty. Martin points out Uldren, Mara, and a younger Petra Venj in a courtyard shortly before the prank is pulled. The prank turns out to be Heather jumping out of the bushes in mismatched clothing, while Martin used a device of his own invention to trigger the Chicken Dance song to play on the PA. The next chapter skips forwards another year, where Martin is using gloves to braid Heather's hair, pulling flowers in it. She is wearing a dress, and sandals, exposing what could be considered a dangerous amount of skin. Their goal is to take a very fast picture to make it look like she is wearing flowers in her hair just like any other girl; a photo with the illusion of normalcy. They are caught By Jimmy Flint, who is thankfully talked down from telling by Tevis and Cayde. She and Martin both celebrate the return of the Hunters, and watch as Tevis shows off his new bow. After Martin is rushed to the infirmary because of his illness, Heather gets in a fight with Flint, who claimed he was glad Martin was, according to him, dying, and threatened her if she even considered becoming a Titan like he was going to be. She runs home, and after some contemplation, asks the arriving Brask if she can be a Hunter instead. Heather first takes the moniker Silverhawk after a junior Sparrow Race, at Brask's urging to take an alias, as he has discovered Shiro-4 used to be a guard for Certech, and assumes other former Certech employees may be in the Tower. After the Race, he informs her and her adoptive family of this, and Cayde transmats onto the Tower Plaza with a critically injured Tevis soon afterwords. She is briefly seen two weeks later, as Tevis is recovering, and then again at Brask's funeral. A year later, Cayde has taken Silverhawk under his wing, training her personally. (More coming soon!) Heartbusters Silverhawk is first mentioned in a brief recounting of the events of Fever, and again when the two Guardian brothers comment that Uldren must have worked with her at some point. (More coming soon) Trivia * Silverhawk's real name could have been "Holly" during development. However, this name was given instead to Martin's birth mother. * It is possible the Certech experiments stunted her growth. * Jayfeatther has confirmed that the Certech experiment have rendered hr infertile. * She was originally going to be shipped with Uldren, but Jayfeatther decided against it. Relationships Martin Anton Martin and Silverhawk are incredibly close, to the point where she is one of the few people he can have a conversation with comfortably. He is incredibly supportive of her, and she of him, though she frequently teases him. One particular goal of his is to find a cure for her deathtouch, as he thinks it incredibly unfair that she can't touch anybody. He stands up for her, particularly up to Uldren on several occasions despite his meek demeanor. In 15 Seconds, he stops her from committing suicide after she accidently kills her caretaker, bringing her to Andal Brask instead, who makes a plan to hide her and give her as normal a life as possible. Uldren Sov Uldren trusts Silverhawk about as far as she can throw him. He once, in Fever, thought her to possibly be a mass-murderer, and he finds her to be incredibly irritable and immature. However, it is suggested that he might possess a very small soft spot for her, as described by a "lurching feeling" when she was almost killed on several occasions in Fever. He was also very disturbed by what Certech did to her, and is mentioned possessing a "very small amount of sympathy" for what had been done to her. He has threatened to kill her if she ever sets foot in the Reef. Andal Brask He was one of her role models growing up, and one of the reasons she decided to become a Hunter. Andal Brask, along with his apprentices, Cayde-6 and Tevis Larsen, helped hide Silverhawk shortly after she was revived, and had accidentally killed her caretaker with her deathtouch, though she had tried to warn the woman. It is mentioned that it took her a month to "learn to laugh again" after Brask was killed by Taniks. Tevis Larsen Though she admires all the "Hunters Three" equally, she is not seen interacting with Tevis as much as Cayde or Brask. She describes him as being a "bit of a flirt" before he married Tirtha. It has been hinted by Jayfeatther that he may make an appearance and work with her in Wolfsbane. Cayde-6 Silverhawk's mentor, and seemingly father-figure, Cayde is mentioned to have taught her everything she knows about being a Hunter. He is shown teaching her Bladedancer moves, and took up special apprenticeship of her so she could spar without fear of accidentally killing someone. He is very supportive of her mischievous nature but he, along with Tevis, appear to have kept the secrets surrounding Andal Brask's death from her, perhaps to protect her from whatever he was scared of. Category:Characters Category:Hunters